Ouran randoms
by you cant see me. i'm a ninja
Summary: CRACKFIC! yes this is a random fic featuring the ouran host club guys  and girl  and me and my bff Cat!


**Rainbow roses chapter 1!**

**Tamaki- Prince101  
Honey- ILoveCake  
Mori-  
Hikaru- Devil1  
Kouru- Devil2  
Kyouya- TheShadowKing  
Haruhi- Smarties!  
Cat- KittyCat.x  
Me (Dale)- SecretAuthoress**

**Prince101 has logged in.  
ILoveCake has logged in  
has logged in.  
Devil1 and Devil2 have logged in.  
TheShadowKing has logged in.  
Smarties! has logged in.  
KittyCat.x has logged in.  
SecretAuthoress has logged in.**

Honey- HI EVERYONE!  
Cat- What's with the caps lock, and HEYYYY XX  
Haruhi- Who are you?  
Cat- I am me!  
Haruhi- and who is you?  
Cat- I never said you I said me.  
Haruhi- who is me then?  
Cat- You is Haruhi!  
Kyouya- Are we ever going to get a straight answer out of her?  
Dale- She is what her name says.  
Tamaki- She's a cat?  
Cat- figuratively speaking, yea ;)  
Kyouya- ok and who is this other girl.  
Dale- who me?  
Cat- no I think he means Tamaki…  
Dale- Oh yea…  
Hikaru/Kouru- LOL! ROFL!  
Tamaki- ….  
Cat- WTF! I think his head is resting on the dot key, or his hand has been frozen…  
Kyouya- SecretAuthoress Yes I mean you.  
Cat- Who me?  
Kyouya- no, her.  
Dale- Haruhi the guy who already who already knows you but doesn't know you wants to know your name which he knows that I know that he already knows.  
Cat- there is a lot of knowing in that sentence and my head hurts…  
Dale- Aww poor baby.  
Kouru- So…  
Hikaru-…Who are you two?  
Dale/Cat- who us?  
twins- yeh.  
Dale/Cat- TOYS R US!  
Twins- you r toys?  
Dale/Cat- Nah we ist randoms.  
Dale- I'm Dale btw.  
Cat- and I'm Cat btw.  
All but Dale/Cat- ohhhhh.  
Kyouya- at last.  
Dale- u r last on the funny list!  
Cat- He's first on the a**hole list tho!  
Tamaki- MOMMY GOT INSULTED BY TWO PRINCESSES!  
Cat- If I wuz a princess, u would be loooooooooong dead by now!  
Tamaki-….  
Cat- FFS!  
Dale- JOKE! FFS!  
Honey- who wants cake?  
Dale- MEEEEE!  
Honey- Ok! *sends cyber cake*  
Dale- THANKING YOU!  
Mori- Mitzkuni brush your teeth…  
Honey- I will Taka-chan!  
Cat- Taka-chan?  
Mori- ….  
Dale- ROFL.  
Kyouya- again, how do we know u?  
Cat/Dale- *Look at each other (They are the same room but on different laptops)* U don't wanna know!  
Cat- I say we play a game. Any suggestions, no, no, no? OK!  
Hikaru- we say…  
Kouru- Truth or…  
twins- dare on webcam!  
All but Mori n Kyouya- OK!  
Mori…  
Kyouya- oh god *rolls eyes* why me…  
Cat- cause once again, you ist eine a**hole!  
Honey- EVERYONE ON WEBCAM! *puts on scary face* now….  
all but mori/honey- squeak/neep

**Prince101 has started webcam.  
ILoveCake has started webcam.  
has started webcam.  
Devil1 and Devil2 have started two webcams.  
TheShadowKing has started webcam.  
Smarties! has started webcam.  
KittyCat.x has started webcam.  
SecretAuthoress has started webcam.**

Cat/Dale- HONEY U R SO CUTE!  
Honey- why thank you!  
Kouru- what about us?  
Hikaru- Are we hot? :)  
Cat/Dale- *Look at each other again*  
Cat- ….  
Dale- …..  
Cat- I am gonna get a drink, Brb. And all but Dale= Sayonara suckers!  
Dale- Lool!

**Cat is away.**

Honey- so who is going first?  
Dale- *backs off* not me!  
Honey- Yea you!  
Dale- Ok you! Honey goes first!  
Honey- Ok

**Cat is back**

Cat- what did I mi-  
Honey- CAT TRUTH OR DARE!  
Cat-…. WTF? Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm Dare I guess.  
Honey- I dare you to eat a piece of mudpie!  
Cat- ? Where am I gonna get mudpie?  
Honey- That was not well thought out. But I dare you to kiss Hikaru on the lips instead.  
Cat- where am I gonna get a Hikaru?  
Honey- *snaps fingers* HIKARU!  
Dale- *doorbell goes ding dong the witch is dead* I'm gonna get it.  
Cat- no you won't ima gonna chain u down… and wtf is up with your door?  
Dale- Too late I'm already in the hall and idk, ask Jodi!  
Kyouya- Who is this Jodi?  
Cat- a hurricane. *Hears Dale talking to Hikaru* ima gonna hide under the bed.  
Dale- too late! *walks in with Hikaru… or Kouru… now which is it?* Off ya go! *Pushes Hikaru into Cat making them liplock and fall on the floor….. while Dale records it all!* hehehe…  
Cat- *Screams, shoves twin off her and storms out the room slapping twin on the way out* O/O  
Dale- hehehe and Hikaru gets the full brunt of it.  
Honey- is Ca-Chan going to be ok Da-chan?  
Dale- yes honey. She'll go and punch a wall, break her fist, get my mum to fix it and then come back. No need to worry.  
Honey- ….  
Hikaru- *yells walking after Cat* am I that bad? It wasn't that bad was it?  
Dale- ok. Cat's back…. And Hikaru seems to have a … broken nose… and red handprint on his cheek…  
Kouru- *rushes in* MY POOR BROTHER! *Steps towards Cat, fists raised*  
Dale- want me to deal with this one?  
Cat- yea sure :D  
Dale- :D *Knees Kouru in nuts* that's what u get!  
Kouru- WAAAA O.O  
Dale- Lool. I say we should just have a big sleepover!  
Honey, twins, Cat- YEA!  
twins- We'll host it!  
Honey, Cat, Dale- Yeh!  
twins- at our house!  
Honey, Cat, Dale- Yeh!  
twins- Now!  
Cat, Honey, Dale- Yeh!  
twins- Yous r idiots!  
Cat, Honey, Dale- ... No!  
twins- awwww...  
Honey, Cat, Dale- Yay!

**END OF CHAT**  
twins- wait a minute... Dale is your house this small?  
Dale- Yea why?  
twins- *twins r on phone* KYOUYA CALL THE CONSTRUCTION CREW!  
Dale/Cat- O.o  
twins- come with us. *Hikaru drags Cat and Kouru drags Dale out to the miraculously appeared limo and shove them in* Meet us next door to Mori's mansion Kyouya and bring the construction crew. *They jump in the limo- literally*  
Dale- Where the fu**...  
Cat- are you taking us?  
twins-OMG YOU R LIKE US U TALK TOGETHER!  
Cat/Dale- We are nothing like you... _  
twins- *we have miraculously appeared at a 9 story house with the host club outside it.* Oh yeh girls we forgot to mention... you r moving house!  
Cat- Dumbasses say what?  
Dale- HOLY SH**************  
Cat- what about our stuff and families?  
twins- They happily gave us it!  
Dale- Dumbasses say what!  
Cat- blink blink blink blink!  
twins- Yeh we know.  
Dale/Cat- HARUHI! *glomp Haruhi*  
Haruhi- Heyy!  
Dale- want to live with us!  
Cat- Ranka can come too!  
Haruhi- HELL YES!  
Ranka- Hi Neko-Chan, Kitsune-Chan!  
Haruhi-?  
Dale- Oh yeh, Ran-san nicknamed us! I'm Kitsune-Chan which means fox...  
Cat- and I'm Neko-Chan which means Cat!  
Ranka- aha Tamaki my mortal enemy mwahaha  
Haruhi- WTF is going on?  
Cat-well in case you haven't noticed...  
Dale- Ranka hates tamakis guts...  
Cat/Dale- for some reason...  
Dale- It could be because he lurrrrves u!  
Tama/Haruhi- NOOOOOOO  
twins- well lets go and give you all the grand tour then shall we?  
All but Mori/Kyouya- YEA! 

Twins- ok this is the garden. It contains all your favourite flowers but it is mainly roses of all different colours. There are normal roses and climbing roses and even golden roses and rainbow roses!  
Cat/Dale/Ranka/Haruhi- *GAPE* OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG!  
Hikaru- There's also a koi fish pond and a small stream. The stream is small enough to jump over but there's also a little bridge over it.  
Kaoru- Over there is your own little forest bit and there's tyre swings and normal swings and sofa swings there as well. There's also a barbecue on the patio there. There's also a tennis/badminton courts and there's a large field that you can use for just about anything. We added in a basketball court too for when you want to play- basically if you name it, you have it!  
Cat/Dale/Haruhi/Ranka- YAY!  
twins- now we shall go inside!  
all- YEH!


End file.
